Te deseo muñeca
by Miku y Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: Pero que es lo que ese idiota quiere de mi...-repetia la rubia mientras se sentaba en su cama .3. Entren y lean y dejenme reviews nwn AkaitoxNeru


_**Nueva estudiante, Linda muñeca**_

_**Hola! soy akioakisemikukaitojameshenry si muy largo no tenia pensado en cambiarlo .3. bueno esto si quieren lean xD es de Akaito x Neru amo esa pareja . no tanto como el kaitoxmiku**_

En una día mu soleado, caminaba una bella joven, de cabello rubio ojos color miel, iba rumbo a la escuela, como cualquier otro, ella mientras caminaba escuchaba música, Liar de On Ok Rock (recomendada), ella cantaba mientras caminaba, hasta que llega al colegio

El profesor la hizo pasar en el medio del pizarrón para presentarse, allí fue cuando se presento la joven

_-_Hola soy Neru Akita un gusto conocerlos, y espero que seamos amigos-dijo Neru seriamente, al terminar de decir eso-Oye donde me siento?-dijo la rubia mientras miraba al profesor

-Tienes alado del peli rojo Akaito o sola-dijo el profesor chocando las manos, asiendo como un aplauso

La joven sin duda alguna, cerro los ojos y se sentó sola, no quería estar a lado de alguien que aun no conocía, lo conocía o no, el joven peli rojo se dio vuelta y se presentó

-Hola muñeca,soy Akaito Shion-decía el peli rojo haciendo que esta le preste atención

-hola-dijo Neru sacando su celular, y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa

-Okey…-dijo Akaito dándose la vuelta mirando fijamente ala pizarra

Neru ya sabia de por si, que se daría vuelta entonces por ese motivo se puso en esa pose, luego de que Akaito se de vuelta, esta se volvió a acomodar, pero esta vez comenzó a dibujar

-Oye Akaito-se escuchaba un peli celeste que parecía hablar a escondidas

-Que quieres Mikuo, habla fuerte-dijo Akaito mientras escribía en su hoja

-¿Me prestas la goma?-Mikuo chico joven de cabello peli celeste, es muy celoso cuando se trata algo sobre la hermana Miku, es muy tímido, y fácil en encariñar

-Idiota…-susurraba Akaito mientras le daba la goma al joven-

Akaito se consideraba el mejor amigo de Mikuo, siempre la pasaban juntos hasta que una apuesta los separo, una pelea ridícula, Miku la chica de cabellos largo, intentaba que ellos estén juntos de vuelta pero no podía por que se resistían, Kaito, peli azul igual que Akaito, intentaba hacerlo mismo pero eran difíciles

La rubia no presto atención a lo que sucedía, es mas nunca le iba a interesar, es una chica muy madura y seria, no se fija en el interés delos demás

Sono el timbre del recreo, Neru se levanto lentamente de su banco, y se dirigió al patio pero, se le cruzaron el la tranquilidad

-Oye quieres que te enseñe el colegio?-dijo Akaito tocando el cabello a la joven

-No, gracias! No necesito de tu gratitud inútil-decía Neru mientras se separaba y se dirigía hacia la fuente de agua con forma de angel

-anda luego necesitaras mi ayuda y no te la dare-decía el peli rojo serio pero infantil a la vez

-Que no!- dijo Neru con un tono mas enojado

Akaito no la dejo sola ni en todo el recreo, Akaito es un chico molesto para algunas personas, y entre esas personas esta incluida Neru, Al cual nadie le presta atención a Akaito por que es solitario

Durante en la materia música, Akaito paso a cantar, al cual los otros hablaban, Neru lo miro sorprendida, actitud insoportable, cargoso, pero después de todo tiene un linda voz, y la música tiene una bella letra, respecto hacia el amor

-Wow! Akaito cantaste genial!-dijo la rubia abriendo sus ojitos color miel

Esa carita, esos ojitos tan hermosos, esa sonrisa tan especial, hizo que Akaito quedara inmóvil, y que se repitiera lo que le dijo

_Wow Akaito cantaste genial, genial, cantaste_

Esa frase recorria por la mente de Akaito haciendo que este cierre los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa a Neru

-_es bella, es perfecta, linda carita, lindos ojitos color miel, hermosa sonrisa, pequeña, tsundere, enojona la muñeca perfecta para mi-_pensaba Akaito tomando un poco de café sentado en su sofá mirando televisión, y recordando la bella sonrisa de Neru

Neru llego a su casa, y dejo la mochila en su sofá y se recostó y uso las piernas del hermano Nero como almohada(Nero: chico rubio, cabello corto, infantil , cuida a Neru y también es celoso)

-Querida no soy tu almohada- dijo Nero acariciando la frente a la joven

-si, si lo eres ahora- decía Neru mientras se dormía en las piernas de este

El día transcurrió rápidamente, Akaito se levanto, se vistió como para ir al colegio, pero cuando esta por salir un chubasco, le prohíbe, entonces se toma el día

Neru hizo lo mismo que Akaito solo que, mientras ella estaba en una calle se largo a chubascos, el hermano Nero se empezó a preocupar, pero no podía hacer nada estaba en el trabajo, y si pedia permiso, quizás lo despedían

Akaito salió a fuera y se sento bajo el techo de su casa era lindo observar la lluvia, hasta que ve a una rubia con la mochila en la cabeza y enojada, este se levanta y la busca y le ofrece el paso a la casa pero esta rechaza, y sigue su camino hasta su propia casa

Neru llego a su casa y se cambio de traje, se seco el cabello y el cuerpo, y luego se quedo pensando

_Quieres entrar a mi casa mírate! Estas empapada_

Eso no dejaba de recorrer en la cabeza de Neru, al parecer la quería ayudar en serio y esta rechazo

Que es lo que tanto quiere de mi ese idiota…-susurraba Neru mientras se sentaba en su cama

Continuara…


End file.
